Silver's Demanded lemon
by Child-Of-The-Fae
Summary: My friend SilverSwordAlchemist15 challenged me to write her a lemon. This is for her. All smut. OC/Roy Mustang pairing. I think it's decent, for my first attempt at a lemon. Review and tell me what you think!


Lemony Goodness :)

I wrote this story for my friend, SilverSwordAlchemist. It was a challenge, and it was for a role-play we were doing. We can't 'play' lemons, so we write them out instead. She owes me at least 2 now, which she still hasn't fixed :(

Man, after reading this afterward, I am such a perv to be able to write this! After was finished, my face was beet red! I hope you liiiike it.

You stood at the counter, fixing a big pot of Mustang's 'Favourite stew'. You dipped a spoon in and stated it. "Hmm…needs more salt…" You grabbed a step-stool and looked for it, not hearing Roy come in.  
"Looking for these?" He asked in an amused tone. You looked behind you to see him standing there holding the canister.  
"Did you hide those from me again?" you asked, putting your hands on your hips. He shook his head.  
"They were on the counter. But I like the view." He said, smirking. you rolled your eyes, and walked up to him, holding out your hand.  
"May I have those, sir? I need them to finish the stew" He passed them to you, saying that he was hungry. You smiled at his enthusiasm.  
"I know that, it'll be ready soon, Fuhrer Mustang, sir." He walked by and brushed your butt with his hand, making you jump. You waggled a wooden spoon in his direction.  
"That's sexual harassment!" He grinned.  
"Sorry." But you could tell he wasn't in the least. You smiled, pouring some of the stew into two bowls and handing one to Roy  
"So how was work today Sir?" You asked. He sighed.

"Boring, same as ever. Yours?"

"I had lunch with some of my girlfriends, talked, asked questions that type of thing, one of them asked if you had a hot brother, but I told them that even if you did," you gently kissed his lips "You would be the hot one."

He grinned and, ignoring the bowls of hot stew, pulled you into his lap and crushed his lips to yours in a searing kiss. You smiled gently, and, placing his and your bowls back onto the table, ran your fingers through his soft black hair. He held you against him, one arm around your waist, the other on the back of your head, holding you there. You smiled and reluctantly broke this kiss.  
"I thought you said you were hungry?" He smirked.  
"In more ways than one." He growled seductively. You smiled, but slowly got up. You guys ate quickly, him almost burning tongue off while you laughed sympathetically.

After dinner, you got up and walked to the sink to wash the dishes. He watched your hips sway as you walked past him, eyeing them hungrily. He grinned as he got an idea.

You washed the dishes, and didn't notice him coming up behind you until you felt his hot breath on your throat. A second later, his lips replaced it, sucking on your pulse. You moaned softly at his ministrations.  
"Fuhrer Mustang, I'm trying to do the dishes…" You said, half-hearted. He grinned.

"As the Führer, I order you to take a looong break." He purred against your skin. You shivered against him as he pressed against you from behind. You shuddered gently from anticipation as you felt his hands make their way slowly around your waist, brushing the undersides of your breasts.  
"A…Alright, Roy…" You murmured breathlessly. He grinned and, picking you up easily, carried you up to his bedroom.  
Once inside, he pressed you to the wall, no space between your bodies as he nipped and kissed at your neck. You tipped your head back, closing your eyes as he ravished your sensitive flesh. You were already beginning to feel that throbbing ache between your legs, and you could tell that he was feeling something very similar by the bulge in his pants. You somehow made it from the wall to the bed, where his kisses slowed to feather-light touches that took your breath away. He slowly undid the buttons in your shirt, placing a kiss where each one laid, slowly leading a trail of heat down to the waistband of your skirt. From there, you shrugged your shirt off, revealing a scarlet, incredibly sexy lace bra. He groaned internally at the pleasure of the mere sight of it. He grinned, and then caught you by surprise as he took an erect nipple in his mouth through the fabric, making you moan.  
His hands snaked behind you and unclasped the bra, sending it to become a part of the growing pile on the floor with his shirt, and yours. You traced your fingernails down his pectoral muscles, and ran your fingers over his abs, making him moan against you. You could feel him pressing up against your leg, long and hard.  
Your heart was pounding already, even though this wasn't your first time. Your breath hitched as he trailed kisses down your flat stomach, circling your navel with his tongue, making you shiver. He reached your jeans and very slowly pulled down the now unnecessary article of clothing, tossing it away into a corner of the room. You were left in panties that matched your bra, and they made his mouth water. He was about to pull them down when you placed your hands on his. He looked up at you, worried that he'd done something wrong. You smirked.  
"Now, that's not really fair, is it?" you purred. "I'm almost naked and your not even half yet." You suddenly flipped it over so that you were on top. You grinned and then very slowly started to undo his belt, teasing him. He grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you in for another kiss. You smiled. He tasted like fire. Not smoke, but passion and raw power. You loved it. You flung his belt to the floor and popped the button, sliding the zipper down to reveal a pair of black boxers. Boxers with a tent in them. You raised an eyebrow, but said nothing at how aroused he was. Instead, you kissed him again, crushing your lips to his with bruising force, and placed a hand on him. He moaned into your mouth at the lightest touch. You smiled into the kiss as he kicked his pants all the way off. You pulled back slightly and looked into his open eyes as you pleasured him. They were filled with love and desire combined, and that just turned you on more.

Roy felt your hand on him and almost came right there. 'This is too much…if she doesn't stop that I won't be able to finish this…' he thought.

You frowned when you felt him take your hand off of him. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" you asked, concerned. He rolled over all of a sudden, pinning you beneath him.

"No, your all too good at this….if you'd kept going I wouldn't be able to stop." He murmured against your lips. You smiled at the compliment. You didn't even feel it when he removed your last article of clothing. He shed his boxers as well and positioned himself at your entrance. He looked into your eyes as he sunk himself into you. You moaned softly as you felt him fill you completely. You and him were connected in the most intimate way, a part of each other. It was a feeling like no other, and you kissed him deeply, conveying your emotions in that one gesture. He kissed back just as deeply, in a tender, yet fiery kiss. Then he pulled out and thrust back in. Both your heads fell back in pleasure. He repeated the action, and you trailed kisses down his throat. Soon, you felt the spring coiling up in your stomach, and you screamed out Roy's name as you climaxed. Seconds later, he did the same. You two collapsed onto the bed, sweaty and spent, but happy. He wrapped his muscular arms around you and pulled you close to him. You sighed happily as you felt sleep enclose your senses. "….I love you." You whispered in his ear. He snuggled you closer. "I love you too, Jaz…" he murmured, and you fell asleep.


End file.
